


Hope

by Spinacheese93



Series: CBH Modern AU drabbles and nothingness [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: A continuation of the Come Back Home where Geonhak and Sunyul was sent to modern South Korea to hide. Something happened to their neighbour and it gives Geonhak hope.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Sunyul, Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: CBH Modern AU drabbles and nothingness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hope

Sunyul is still half asleep when he bites down onto the sandwich that Geonhak hands him. He pats on Sunyul's back to assure Sunyul that he can take his time as he browse over the furniture to locate Sunyul's bag. The bag is laying flat on the sofa with some of the contents spilling outside. Geonhak pushes them back in and brings the bag to the table.

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard from next door surprising the both of them. "Looks like Hwanwoong-hyung is awake now." Geonhak tells Sunyul, earning a laugh from the child. He's fully awake now. "Now, finish your breakfast, I'm going to check on him. I'll be back so be good."

Geonhak pushes the passcode number of his neighbour's house to gain access. Their neighbour, Hwanwoong is also Geonhak's co-worker who is living alone. While he is one of the best employee at their company, he has trouble of getting to the office in the morning. While he is never late, he barely has time to spare when he reaches the office. Now he depends on his neighbour and his son to help him with that in the morning, which includes trusting them his house's passcode.

Geonhak scans around to find the smaller man, to his surprise, the house looks like it was turned over by burglars. His heart starts pounding. His eyes starts to look around frantically. He walks towards the barely used kitchen to see that it is also a mess. He runs to the bedroom, to his surprise, Hwanwoong is peacefully tucked in his bed, despite the whole room looks like a typhoon did a hit and run.

"Hwanwoong. Yeo Hwanwoong." Geonhak shakes the sleeping man with a little bit more force than usual, because of the adrenaline he feels earlier. But as usual, Hwanwoong doesn't seem to feel it at all. Geonhak pulls him up into a sitting position and shakes him again. "Hwanwoong, wake up. Wake up and see what happened to your house."

Hwanwoong's eyes opened a bit. "Who?" he mumbles.

"Hwanwoong, wake up!" Geonhak shouts as he continues to shake the smaller man. 

Hwanwoong starts to wake and looks around the room with squinted eyes. Too bright to open fully.

Geonhak looks around and keeping his guard up just in case it is a burglary case and the culprit might still be lurking around. When he didn't find any, Geonhak starts nagging the younger man about his sleeping habits, about how dangerous it is especially when this happens. Geonhak looks around and asks if there is any of his belonging gets stolen. He picks up the fallen furniture and books around the house as he nags. Then, he remembers Sunyul and rushes to see if Sunyul's okay.

Sunyul has just finished his sandwich, he is sitting on the sofa and has the tv on. Geonhak picks him up and walks back to Hwanwoong's place.

"Dad, what happened?" Sunyul asks. Geonhak puts him down next to Hwanwoong's bed. He hears water from the bathroom.

"I don't know. Maybe Hwanwoong-hyung sleepwalked last night and was fighting ninjas in his sleep. We'll ask him."

When the bathroom door unlocks, out comes a very confused Hwanwoong, looking a bit refreshed. "Hwanwoong-hyung! Did you fight the ninjas?" Sunyul asks.

Geonhak notices that Hwanwoong looks like he saw a ghost, a bit pale and mostly silent. "Hwanwoong, are you okay?" He approaches him.

"Third." He hears Hwanwoong mutters under his breath. He hasn't heard anyone addresses him as that since they came into this world. His heart starts pounding. He starts feeling hopeful and at the same time putting his guard up.

"You're Third, aren't you? And that child-" His neighbour asks. They have known each other for a few months and when they first met, Geonhak thinks his neighbour bears resemblance to someone he knows back home. The Fifth King. But he stays with the rest of the kings back there. 

Geonhak backs off. He keeps his guard up, blocking Hwanwoong from getting to Sunyul. There was no news from home. He doesn't get any update. They could have win the war, they could also have been defeated and his location has been given to the enemy. Hwanwoong could be an enemy. But he wants to believe that they have hope. That they weren't forgotten.

"Third, it's me." Hwanwoong says. "The Fifth King"

As if he sees through Geonhak's doubt, Hwanwoong sighs. "I understand why you don't trust me. We sent you here without contacting you even once. Our hands are full." 

"Even now. We heard that Helios knew about the child's location, the other kings sent me here to find you. I'm glad we found each other this fast. It's not safe to hide here anymore."

Fifth continues. "Once I found you, they will send First here because his magic is stronger. Fourth is briefing him on how to execute it as we speak." Geonhak holds his breath.

"We're going home."

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting this out of my system.


End file.
